battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Scout
The Scout is a class featured in the Battlefield series. Its primary purpose is to engage enemy targets at long ranges while occasionally serving as a demolitions class. It is the equivalent to the Recon and Sniper kits. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 The Scout is a playable kit in Battlefield 1942. All the Scouts primary weapons are bolt-action rifles with the exception of the German Elite Forces, who are armed with semi-auto rifles. Each Scout is also equipped with a faction-specific handgun and a combat knife, as well as grenades. They are infantry-centric, with their only real defense against vehicles is hand grenades (not counting shooting tank gunners or light armored vehicles with exposed passengers). The only kit armed with Sniper Rifles, the Scout is capable of doing heavy damage against players at long range with a chance to one shot kill players with a headshot. However the bolt can only be worked out of scoped view; firing will cause the player to unscope and work the bolt and could easily lose visual sight of an enemy at longer ranges. Its low rate of fire may cause a nuisance for close-quarters, hence, switching to a pistol is advised. Their handgun can make up for distance, with much lower spread, but the handguns possess low enough damage such that they are ineffectual as dedicated primary weapons. The only gadget the Scout gets is Binoculars, They are used to coordinate targets with allied artillery pieces so that they can fire on the target designated by the Scout. Binoculars also provide a helpful means of spotting targets at distance, such as enemy armor or soldiers. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam The Scout is a playable kit featured in Battlefield Vietnam. WW2 Mod The Scout reappears in the WW2 mod,similar to the Scout Kit from BF1942 With no differences |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 The Scout is a kit featured in Battlefield 1943. This kit fills the role of a long-range sniper, as well as that of a stealth infiltrator, similar to the Recon kit of other Battlefield installments. The Scout kit is equipped with a bolt-action sniper rifle as his primary weapon. These rifles are extremely accurate over any distance, and can kill an enemy in one or two shots, or one headshot. However, this weapon is very slow to aim, slow to cycle between shots, and has abysmal hipfire accuracy, making it unsuited for close-range engagements. For this reason, the Scout is also issued a pistol and a knife. The pistol takes five shots to kill an enemy, but can be fired very quickly with decent accuracy, even with unaimed fire. It is generally a good idea to equip the pistol while moving from one position to another, so that the player can engage enemies at close range. The knife is useful for stealth kills or as a last line of defense at point-blank range. It is the fastest of all melee weapons in the game, and always inflicts a one-hit kill. Lastly, the Scout is equipped with three Dynamite packs. It can be used to destroy enemy vehicles, to demolish buildings and bridges, or to lay traps for unsuspecting enemies. Like all other types of ammunition in the game, the player's Dynamite supply will recharge once all three packs are detonated. Unlike both other kits, the Scout does not have any hand grenades, putting him at a disadvantage in direct combat. It is advisable to stick to sharpshooting and sneaking behind enemy lines, rather than engaging infantry head-on. |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 The Scout makes an appearance in Battlefield 1. Sporting single-action rifles, the Scout retains responsibility for long-range engagement, while gaining some of the detection duties of the Recon kit. The Scout maintains supremacy at a distance with ammunition that has further reach and high accuracy. Scouts have access to a Flare Gun (shared with the Pilot kit) that automatically spots or blinds enemies, a Trench Periscope for marking targets, and Sniper Decoys for drawing enemy fire and revealing the attacking player. K Bullets allow scouts to engage armored targets. The Tripwire Bomb provides autonomous protection, while the Sniper Shield gives the scout portable heavy armor. Central Powers Scouts generally wear their equipment over their trench coat. Allied Scouts wear their trench coat over their shoulders, giving the appearance of a cape. Scouts generally wear light headgear such as hats instead of a helmet. Notably, the Scout of the Russian Empire/White Army is depicted as a woman, representing the actual . Specializations The Scout kit has access to three class-specific specializations meant to help or boost their evasion against long-distance enemies through diversions, being more alert against enemies that have set off their Tripwire Bombs and Improving the spot ability after kill an enemy with headshot. *Scapegoat *Perimeter Alarm *Ripple Gallery Alpha Models File:Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-2.jpg|British Empire File:Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-3.jpg|German Empire Models Battlefield 1 British Empire Scout Squad.png|British Empire Battlefield 1 Kingdom of Italy Scout Squad.png|Kingdom of Italy Battlefield 1 United States Scout Squad.png|United States Battlefield 1 German Empire Scout Squad.png|German Empire Battlefield 1 Austro-Hungarian Empire Scout Squad.png|Austro-Hungarian Empire Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Scout Squad.png|Ottoman Empire Battlefield 1 French Republic Scout Squad.png|French Republic Battlefield 1 Russian Empire Scout Squad.png|Russian Empire Battlefield 1 White Army Scout Squad.png|White Army Battlefield 1 Red Army Scout Squad.png|Red Army Battlefield 1 British Empire Turning Tides Scout Squad.png|British Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Scout Squad.png|Ottoman Empire in Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Royal Marines Scout Squad.png|Royal Marines Achievement/Trophy Trivia Battlefield 1943 *In Battlefield 1943, a player that spawns with the Scout kit will have a primitive suit of leaves that provides limited camouflage. Battlefield 1 *The British Empire Sscout wore a flip up hat in the Alpha. This was changed to the current in the beta and retail version of the game. *In Battlefield 1, female voices for all languages may be used for the Russian/White Army Scout if the "My team speaks my language" setting is enabled. Otherwise, the Russian Scout speaks her native tongue.Bear Traps in BF1? - New Russian Battlefield 1 DLC Map Brusilov Keep - YouTube References Category:Kits of Battlefield 1942 Category:Kits of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Kits of Battlefield 1943 Category:Kits of Battlefield 1